Existing electronic trading systems very often have a problem of efficiently processing electronic portfolios of financial products. The inefficiencies may be caused, for example, by imbalances of buy to sell orders within the electronic portfolios. As a result of these imbalances, large numbers of transactions are needed to fully process and fulfil all of the orders within the portfolios, thereby unnecessarily consuming the computer resources of the electronic trading systems. This problem is exasperated with large electronic portfolios and/or electronic portfolios having large imbalances. Moreover, existing electronic trading systems do not have the ability to quickly identify such imbalances, prevent the imbalances from increasing, and/or take steps to reduce and/or cure the imbalances in a manner that reduces the drain on computer resources of electronic trading systems (e.g., by reducing the number of orders that need to be processed) and/or that increases their operating efficiency. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods to address these and other related problems.